


Moonlight

by wrongnote



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pre-Canon, ed plays piano, he just wants to be a good big brother :(, i can't tell which one this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrongnote/pseuds/wrongnote
Summary: It's been a week since they burned their home and left everything behind. With Al feeling homesick, Ed does the only thing he can think of to help.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was a spur of the moment, but clair de lune started to play in a game i was playing and it made me want to write this. i recommend listening to it while reading!! (at least the part where ed plays it, hehe) 
> 
> this hasn't been beta read (none of my recent stuff was) so i apologize for any mistakes!

Ed couldn’t sleep. That wasn’t unusual, given the circumstances he’d had to endure over the last year, but it was a nuisance nonetheless. He didn’t think Al had noticed yet, based off the way his gaze hadn’t left his lap in the last hour. Ed was worried for him.

Al was quieter than he used to be. When he was nine his energy rivaled Ed’s own, spilling from him in the form of long rants and excited tirades. He was eleven now, the prime age of youth, and yet his childhood had been ripped from him much like Ed’s own limbs had been. He sat through the hours of the night without making a sound, so as not to wake his brother. He thought Ed didn’t notice, but he was awake almost as often as Al was these days. 

Ed had given up his childhood a long time ago, at least, what it should’ve been. Ever since mom died he’d been caring for Al of his own volition, trying his damned best to keep him as happy as he deserved to be. 

Now, he couldn’t even do that. Al was imprisoned in an unfeeling metal shell because of him, stripped of everything that had made him _happy._ Ed remembered how often Al had begged him to build pillow forts, hoarding the fluffiest pillows and blankets and rolling around in them as if making snow angels. He loved to pet cats, eat cookies, hide in cupboards during hide and seek, be tickled, and everything else that had let him _feel_. 

Staring at him now, in the darkness of his dorm at two in the morning, Ed almost felt sick at the prospect of sleeping and leaving his brother alone. East City was still new and scary to both of them, despite Ed’s reluctance to admit it, and Al was probably feeling much more alone than he let on. They had both agreed to burn down their old house, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t feel homesick. Al especially. 

Ed had only been a state alchemist for a week, which was hardly enough time for either of them to get acquainted to the area. Thoughts of Eastern Command’s layout raced through his mind as he tried to remember the way to get to Mustang’s office, and sudden inspiration hit. _Of course._

He straightened up, frowning as Al still didn’t move to acknowledge him. “Hey. Al.”

A loud creak filled the room as Al moved out of his position. “Hm? Are you okay?”

“M’fine. Just… I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” He turned to the window. “It’s the middle of the night, you should be sleeping!” 

Ed hopped out of bed, suddenly feeling more energized than he had all day. “Meh, I’m not tired at all. Now come on!” 

He grinned as Al’s sigh rang out behind him, followed by the telltale clanking of him standing up. Ed knew this would work, it _had to_. 

Not giving Al a chance to catch up, he raced down the steps of the housing building and flung open the door. He realized he probably should’ve worn a jacket as the crisp October air hit him like a slap to the face. Al didn’t need to know that though, so he continued his trek to Eastern Command, armored steps quickly falling into step beside his own. 

“Won’t we get caught?” Al asked, focused on the guards stationed outside the entryway.

Ed pulled out his pocket watch and swung it around on its chain. “I’ve got this, remember? I’ll just say I forgot something inside. It’s not like they can deny me entry when I outrank them.” 

“I’m surprised you aren’t just gonna try to break in with alchemy,” Al chuckled.

“Do you want me to?”

“No!”

Ed couldn’t help the grin that crept onto his face. This was a good distraction, for both of them, and Al already seemed less guarded than he had earlier. Despite not being his usual self _yet,_ it was nice to see him bicker and laugh like he used to. Small victories were still victories, Ed figured.

As expected, a simple flash of his watch was all it took to be allowed entry into Headquarters, no matter how uncertain the guards had seemed. He’d never been inside at night before, and the halls were eerily silent as they walked through. Every movement felt incredibly loud, and Ed had to hold back a wince as the sound of armored steps reverberated off the walls. Al seemed more and more confused as they wove through the labyrinth that was Eastern Command, but Ed knew it’d be worth it. For both of them.

He stopped in front of an unusually decorated pair of doors and turned to face his brother. “Did you know they’re holding a conference here this week? All the military asshats from across Amestris are supposed to be here, so they’re decorating it all fancy.”

“What’s that have to do with us, though?” Al tilted his head.

“They’re planning on having a nice dinner in here, you know? And what comes with nice dinners?”

“Good food?”

Ed shook his head and turned back to the doors, swinging them open in an overly dramatic manner. “Live entertainment!” 

It wasn’t an impressive display by any means, but once Al saw it, Ed knew he’d understand. Clothed tables were spread across the room in scattered rows, with bouquets of flowers resting neatly on top. Ed turned to the corner of the room, hoping Al would see why he’d been dragged all the way to Headquarters with no explanation. Taking up the space next to the window was none other than a glossy grand piano, more extravagant than one he’d ever seen. 

A small gasp was all he needed to know Al had seen it, so he crossed the room with bouncing steps and sat on the bench.

“Crazy that there’d be one in here, huh?” he said, propping open the lid. 

“Wow… it’s beautiful.” Al ran a leather gauntlet across the side, peeking inside to see the golden hammers and strings. 

As soon as Ed had stumbled upon it during his exploration of the area, he knew he’d have to take Al to see. The piano had been a large influence on their lives growing up, despite alchemy’s tendencies to overshadow it in their later years. If alchemy connected them to their father, then piano was all mom. 

Granted, mom’s piano was nothing like the one they were looking at now. Hers was upright and brown, perceivably passed along through Resembool until its keys were out of tune and its pedals hardly worked. None of that mattered though, not when she had sat with them every day teaching scales and songs she had found throughout the years.

“Do you still remember how to play?” Al’s voice was smaller now, more timid. “I don’t think I can, in this body.”

“Give me some credit Al, of course I can.” He tried to mask his voice with confidence, but it still came out more pained than he had hoped. He was here to make Al happy, damn it, not let himself wallow in more guilt than he already was. 

Ed remembered mom’s praise when he was little, astonished that he had caught on so fast. Even after she had died he’d sneak to play more complex pieces, focusing entirely on the music when everything had become too much. He had drowned out the grief and responsibility and let himself relax, imagining mom’s warm presence at his side. 

He had wanted to impress her again, after bringing her back. Sure, alchemy was something that reminded her of Hohenheim, but piano was something she shared with only her sons. The praise was all it took for Ed to want to improve, because seeing her happy made _him_ happy.

He hadn’t played since the transmutation. Why would he, when mom wasn’t there to smile and hum alongside him? When he had no one to make proud anymore? 

At least, that’s what he had thought. Al hadn’t taken to the piano as much as he had, instead trying out all sorts of instruments, but it made him happy just as much as it had mom. Even if Ed didn’t deserve that feeling of peace, why deprive his brother of one of the only sensations he had left? 

He stretched his fingers, testing the way his automail sounded on the ivory keys. He didn’t have the same dexterity he had before, and pressure was harder to control, but it was easier than he had expected. Better than trying to use a pencil, at least.

Al slowly sat by his side on the floor, the night sky clearly visible through the wall-length window. A ray of moonlight shone off his armor, illuminating the room in a silver glow. 

Without thinking, he knew what song he had to play. He slowly let his hands find the chords they needed, and let them flow through the melody with ease. An old Cretan movement titled “Clair de Lune,” his mother’s favorite. 

Al hummed in surprise, scooting a little closer to the piano as if to hear it better. They both knew what this song meant. What it represented. 

Ed could still remember the day Hohenheim left. He had found his mother late at night playing the same tune, refusing to let herself cry. She had moved over on the bench to make room for them, playing until they had fallen asleep lying against her shoulders. 

It was a tune she hummed to them during thunderstorms, wiping Al’s tears and ruffling Ed’s hair. When they asked where their dad had gone, she’d lead them to the piano to play the same song, leaving them forgetful of why they had been upset in the first place.

Ed looked over at Al, at the armor that had taken his place. It was a small, stupid gesture, but in that moment Ed wanted nothing more than for his brother to feel the same way. To forget, just for a little bit. To remember home, and the nights of serenity that Resembool offered. 

He had to force himself not to play too loud as the song got faster, more desperate. This was the part he had learned as he got older, refusing to let his one tie to his mother die out. 

Al needed this. _He_ needed this. He was lost and confused and so, so alone. As his fingers danced across the keys, he was hit with a wave of longing so harsh that he had to blink to clear his eyes. He wanted his mom back. She’d know what to do, how to make him and Al feel better. What could he do, besides play her role? He had been a terrible brother after all, making things worse despite his attempts to make them better.

He couldn’t fail, though. He couldn’t walk away. Sure, in the moment, he could give Al a small happiness, but he had to make things _right_ , for both of them.

If all he could do right now was let his brother hear his mother’s favorite song, then at least it was _something._ Something he could finally do right, after years of wrongs. As much as he longed for his mother, he longed for Al more. For his smile, and for him to act like a stupid kid. The kid he was supposed to be, without alchemy and the military getting in the way. 

Ed closed his eyes, letting muscle memory lead him through the music. He hoped it was enough for Al, enough to make him feel less alone. He played like his mom had, and before he realized it, he was already at the end of the piece. He let the last few notes ring out across the room, and put his hands down with a shaky breath. 

He turned back to Al, who was still looking at the night sky. He waited for a response, _anything_ to show Al was feeling at least slightly better than he had been before.

“Thank you, brother.” He turned to face Ed, and the _sincerity_ in his voice was enough to make it all worth it. “It was just like mom used to play. She would’ve been proud.”

That was all it took to let Ed know he had done something right. He blinked again, _harshly,_ because no way was he going to let his little brother see him so vulnerable. 

“Better?” he asked.

“Much better. You know, even though we’re not at home, it felt like we were,” Al said. 

The warmth radiating from Al was enough to make Ed melt into a smile. He slowly knelt to the ground and offered his hand, disregarding the fact that Al could easily get up on his own. 

“Let’s go home, yeah?” 

_Home._ Sure, it wasn't the rolling hills of Resembool, but that wasn't what this was about. Al had said it himself. They didn't need a physical house to feel connected to one another, especially not now. All that mattered was that they were together, fighting through whatever came their way. 

And if Ed could provide those small comforts of home, in any way he thought possible, that was enough.


End file.
